The witch is mine
by Yeahwhocares
Summary: A LOT of guys like Bonnie. A LOT! Like ALL of them! Their thoughts on our fave witch! Might turn into a more complex story where we get to experience these guy's actual pursuit of our favorite neighborhood witch! Read and Review please! ;
1. Elijah

**Author's note:**** Yeah so, the summary pretty much tells it all. Can't really thank you guys ENOUGH for the awesome reviews for my last story! However, both me and Rockerchick08 are trying to calm our horny selves down, and stop making the readers into sex-crazed lunatics, so yeah. **** Not sure I'll be continuing with that story. I MIGHT add a second Chapter for closure, but yeah. Hope you'll enjoy this though! It's my 2****nd**** work of writing, despite my anti-writing beliefs, **** so be gentle! Peace out! **

**Elijah**

Such power, such magnificent, untapped energy; it radiates from her, like an alluring perfume, calling to the senses. Calling to me.

It's what made me notice her. A Bennett. Of course. The most powerful and beautiful of witches to date. She doesn't even know what she's capable of, and it only makes her more desirable to me.

Oh to corrupt her. Oh to use her and bend her to my will. Klaus would be but a helpless little lamb compared to the two of us, once I trained her of course.

I can taste the power, every time I look upon her. I can taste the authority and superiority that would come along with her loyalty. I can taste her blood.

Jesus Christ, how I want her blood. I'm starting to think it's the best I've ever smelt. Apart from it being witch's blood (which is already a fucking delicacy, believe me), it's brimming with power. It smells sweeter than any thing I've ever before tasted.

Every time I look upon her, I imagine the day it will be mine. I imagine nights, days spent in our large, king sized bed: ravishing one another and of course biting. But really it's the whole fucking package; she really is a shapely little thing. Nice full breasts with shapely hips and a plump ass. She's a small little thing, but she's got some kind of figure. Not to mention the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen.

Oh the things I'd do to her.

Her stubborn, sassy, judgmental demeanor will be of hindrance, but I could always just force her to be with me…but really what's the fun in that?

No. A slow seduction will do just right. I simply must have her. Body, soul, and mind. She will be mine.

Despite all of the competition I have…

Did I mention she's a Bennett?

**Author's note:**** Okay well that's pretty much it for now! Not even sure I'm going to continue this! I was just bored at school and decided, what the haystack! So let me know what you think! If I'm bored and/or motivated I'll write Chapter 2! Don't know whose POV it'll be in yet, but "oh the possibilities!" Thanks for reading! Review if you're not a little two year old girl, with pig tails, named Mary-Alice-Kate! So basically…everyone! Later kids! **


	2. Tyler

**Author's note:**** I was bored again! I actually really like this one! More to come hopefully! Thanks so much to **_x-RandomChick-x, Gem1988__**, **_**and**___brightcat12_** for your reviews! Meant a lot, especially since I'm getting off to a slow start it seems. Hope things pick up! But in the meantime, thanks bunches for your support!**

**Tyler**

When I triggered the curse, every thing became more…clear. My hearing bettered, my eyesight sharpened, and my smell…

That's when I really started to notice Bonnie.

She smells unlike any thing I've ever smelt before. Unlike Caroline's cold, icy scent of vanilla and blood, or Elena's that is masked in copious amounts of perfume.

It's a mixture of power, and a flowery scent I can't really decipher because…well, I'm a _**man**_, the faint smell of pine needles and fresh air, with a little kick of cinnamon. It's hard to describe, but I tell you it smells damn good.

And I knew she looked good, but with my heightened senses, I can't help but fight the urge to look away from her blinding beauty every time she walks my way. She's like a goddess I feel like a mere peasant around. I'm unworthy of looking upon her because she's royalty. Perfection.

And my gosh, her voice. It makes me shiver every time I hear it: so airy, so light, a melody of some secret song only she can sing. She's like a siren, calling out to me, her words floating into my ear, taking over my entire being and putting me on some euphoric high. I'm not even gonna start with the way she sounds when she's doing spellwork! Husky and sexy! Sorry, had to say it.

She's so powerful it's a wonder I didn't detect her magic and lack of average humanity right off the bat. It nearly _**surges**_ off of her in tumultuous waves that wash over the senses enchant you with its magnetism.

So perfect. Too perfect. I've never considered any one too good for _**me!**_ But she is. So good, and so very unreachable. But that just makes me want her more.

Hey, a guy can dream, right? AND as the song states, "You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one." Don't really know why I used _**that**_ song quote, because it's so damn true…So maddeningly true; this girl has so many damn men after her; it's not even funny. Not that it ever would be…to me at least.

Feeling frustrated, jealous, and possessive over someone unattainable to me is really a…well a major bitch. But hey, maybe that's just karma for me. Whey the popular, egotistical jock finally finds the woman of his dreams - after playing tonsil hockey with and later carelessly brushing off every other female - she's completely out of his league and probably thinks of him as her _**brother**_!

My phone suddenly vibrates within my pocket, interrupting my problematic thoughts and _**fierce**_ concentration on Alaric's lecture on the battle of something or other.

It's her! (No judgement for being so excited, you'd be to if you knew her!)

**Hey Ty, if you're going to initiate a staring contest, you have to at least let the competition know.**

I fight the urge to blush, but damn that's embarrassing. She just caught me staring like some freakin stalker.

I glance up momentarily to find her smiling at me from across the room. And the goes that damn euphoric high, and suddenly I don't feel so ashamed for my eye balling, and I immediately look away from her, punching away at the keys on my phone before I lose my nerve.

**Sorry. Couldn't look away. You look beautiful today. **

I send, closing my eyes tightly and praying to the heavens I don't freak her out, before later remembering that I still have a _**penis**_, and opening my eyes and focusing determinedly on the History lesson so I don't look like some fuckin scared wimp.

Two minutes, but what feels like a day, a couple of hours and 58 minutes later, my phone buzzes, signaling she's written back.

**Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. **

I look up to see her bright smile, washing over me like a contradicting tranquil wave of wildness, as she winks playfully at me.

Maybe that "brother-sister" dynamic is really a "_**step**_ brother/sister who I wouldn't mind banging whatsoever" dynamic…And maybe that "unreachable" is really just a "hard to get…"

I'll tell you one thing; she's worth the work.

**Author's note:**** Review please, because our show comes back NEXT week and we need to spread the happiness and love! ;) Thanks for reading! More to come when boredom strikes! **


	3. Stefan

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Here's Stefan's thoughts on Bonnie! Thanks for all of the reviews for the previous chapter! I REALLY appreciated it! Now, let there be reading, people! BEGIN! **

**Stefan**

Exotic green eyes you lose yourself in, spitfire charisma, sassy personality, unceasing loyalty, and a RECKLESSNESS that nearly rivals that of my idiot brother's!

Elena says I worry too much about her.

I tell her I just care about her is all. She's always taking on more than she can handle, biting off more than she can chew, and constantly placing herself into risky situations for the "greater good." She's damn near _**suicidal!**_ Of course I worry about her. She's my friend; I care about her.

Damon says I care a little too much.

Maybe he's right…

Maybe when it comes to Bonnie Bennett, I always have cared just a little too much. Much more than I should…but it isn't purposeful, intentional or any thing; it just kind of happened!

I've always had this intuitive concern for her, this need to protect her: like when Damon attacked her over the crystal, when she fell into the tomb that one time, the time she was kidnapped by Ben McKittrick, and the time she nearly died trying to get Jeremy out of the tomb (_**damn**_ that girl sure gets into a lot of trouble!). It's just always been there, the _**need**_ to protect her. And somewhere along the way, it's only worsened.

Somewhere along the way our "friendship" turned into a "close friendship" that blossomed into a playful brother/sister relationship. And now I don't know what the heck it is honestly…

_**Where the hell is she?**_

"Stefan! Calm down." Elena places a restraining hand on my shoulder, staring at me with soft eyes full of concern.

Calm down? Yeah, sure, only your destructive friend thinks it grade-A, textbook fine to go running off all alone in vampire infested places!

"Where is she, Elena?" I try my best to keep the growl out of my voice as I turn slightly, distractedly looking around the room we're in: the creative and colorful strobe lighting, the people dancing and grinding against one another…70 percent of them vampires. Shit! Where the hell is she?

"I'm sure she's fine, Stefan. We've been here for hours; she probably just had to go to the bathroom." Elena struggles to be heard over the pounding music of the crowded club, but I barely hear her any how.

Bonnie could've _**told**_ someone if she had to go to the bathroom! She could've told me! She knows how I worry!

I scan every face within the crowd, only growing antsier when I still don't see her after a full sweeping. The _**last **_time I let her talk me into doing a "surveillance of the area;" out of town mission or not! I swear if any thing happens to her!

"Stefan! You've got to calm down; you're vamping out!" Elena pulls me to the side, and I let out a shaky sigh when her heady scent finally invades my senses once more.

I scan the crowd until I spot her lithe form descending the stairs and making her way towards us.

I can't glare hard enough!

She finally reaches us, and I furiously rip my eyes away from her.

"About time! Where have you been?" I hear Elena sigh in relief as she addresses the infuriating witch.

"I had to go to the bathroom." I feel her narrowed and calculating eyes upon me as she talks. (It's really crazy how aware of the woman I am…)

"Told you," Elena inputs, but I continue to glower angrily, because neither one of them understands what she puts me through…I don't even understand.

"What's his problem?" I then hear Bonnie question casually, and I scoff incredulously as I see her, out of my peripheral, angling her head towards me.

She _**really**_ doesn't know?

"He was worried."

Damn right I was! You have absolutely no consideration for the feelings and concerns of others! You're trying to _**kill**_ yourself; and one day you will, you crazy, reckless, witch!

"Aw! Stefan!" I can't seem to stop my frown from waning ever so slightly when she playfully sidles up to me from the side, wrapping her dainty arms around my waist, and hugging me close to her.

"Don't _Aw Stefan_ me." I grumble stubbornly in reply.

I feel the right side of her lips quirk upward against my shoulder.

So this is funny? I shudder slightly as she angles her head upward and whispers into my ear.

"I said I was going to the bathroom. You just didn't hear over the music."

She did?

I look down in surprise to see her smiling playfully up at me and nodding her head matter-of-factly.

Oh. So she did say something about leaving...Damn, that smile…

"How many times do I have to tell you not to worry about me? I'm a big girl." my green-eyed witch lightly admonishes before ruffling my hair with her right hand, and kissing me briefly on the cheek.

I try not to notice the way her lips linger on my cheek longer than they should, but of course I notice! And of course I notice the butterflies that feel my stomach at the action. And no matter how hard I try to keep them away, they seem intent on habitation as I watch Bonnie soundlessly, nearly breathlessly as she prances away from me and disappears within the mass of bodies on dance floor. And I don't even follow to tell her to stay within my sight, because Bonnie Bennett and I used to be like brother and sister. I don't know what the hell we are any more.

I care about her just a little too much.

**A/N: Well Stefan's section was a bit longer than everyone else's, but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Stefan and Bonnie really are such an intriguing pairing! My fave! Any ways, enough rambling; sorry for the delay in updates; been a busy week! Had first essay due in English and it was a HEADACHE! Any how, please review and let me know what you thought of this! Do it for the children! They're the future. ;) **


End file.
